2020
by White Azalea
Summary: Ketika wabah mengerikan itu menyerang, haruskah aku masih percaya Tuhan itu ada? Karena selama ini, Dia tak pernah ada saat dibutuhkan. / GaaIno Day 2016 / Prompt: God


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **GaaIno Day 2016**

Prompt: **God**

 **2020**

.

 **Konoha [Zona Aman], 5 Juni 2020**

Zona yang tadinya ia rasa aman kini dipenuhi mayat-mayat hidup yang terinfeksi sejak tiga hari lalu. Pada malam harinya Ino diam-diam bersembunyi di antara reruntuhan dan tidak berani menggunakan senjatanya karena zombie lebih aktif pada malam hari. Gadis itu bersyukur karena saat itu sedang bulan Juni dan tidak dingin. Mengingat ia tidak menggunakan _coat_ tebal untuk membuatnya leluasa bergerak menghindar ataupun menyerang zombie.

Sangat ironis. Kota itu sangat indah sebelum wabah menyeramkan itu terjadi. Ino tidak akan pernah lupa hari itu—20 Januari 2020—awal menyebarnya wabah itu di seluruh dunia. Orang-orang terinfeksi dengan gejala awal demam dan diikuti dengan gejala lainnya hingga kematian otak yang menyebabkan orang terinfeksi tersebut divonis mati. Selanjutnya kawanan yang telah mati itu mendadak hidup kembali namun tak dapat disebut sebagai manusia lagi, melainkan zombie. Mereka yang telah mati karena terinfeksi itu berubah menjadi predator, memangsa orang-orang yang masih hidup dan sehat lalu membuatnya ikut terinfeksi dan otomatis membentuk sekawanan besar zombie dan menghancurkan kota.

Mereka yang selamat dan bertahan hidup membentuk zona aman yang sebisa mungkin mereka jaga dengan ketat. Namun sayangnya salah satu zona aman yang dibentuk—yang Ino singgahi saat ini—sudah diserang zombie sejak tiga hari lalu. Satu-satunya Yamanaka yang tersisa itu tidak merasa putus asa karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Saat mengingat masa ketika wabah tersebut muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya, ia mendadak kembali waspada karena mendengar adanya langkah kaki seseorang. Gadis pirang itu memfokuskan diri dan menyimpan senjata apinya untuk saat itu, lalu memilih untuk menggunakan kapak merah yang dibawanya kemanapun. Merasa suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kapaknya dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

.

 **Konoha, 6 Juni 2020**

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Seru Ino di pagi hari pada seseorang yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

Ino bertemu dengan Gaara saat berada ia bersembunyi di antara reruntuhan pada zona aman malam itu. Gadis itu bahkan hampir memisahkan kepala Gaara dengan tubuhnya kalau saja pria itu tidak menghindar dengan cepat. Gaara menghampiri Ino karena kehausan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino memberi sedikit perbekalannya pada Gaara, berharap pria itu segera pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sayang, si pria berambut nyentrik itu justru mengikuti Ino kemanapun dia pergi.

Gadis itu sempat meneliti kepribadian Gaara dari ekspresi wajahnya berikut penampilannya. Gaara adalah pria yang tak banyak omong, ia terlihat seperti orang berusia seperempat abad lebih dengan wajah yang sepi dari emosi. Dan dari penampilannya pun, orang biasa akan menilai Gaara adalah seorang pendeta karena ia memakai pakaian khas pendeta. Namun tidak bagi Ino. Ino tahu bahwa pria itu adalah seorang mafia karena tatto Ai yang berada kening Gaara. Gadis belia itu tahu betul bahwa orang yang memiliki tatto khas seperti Gaara adalah seorang mafia, karena mendiang ayahnya pun salah satu dari mereka. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri lah pemimpin mafia itu.

Namun ia mengerutkan keningnya tiap kali Gaara berdoa. Tak hanya itu, ia juga menyuruh Ino untuk ikut berdoa dengannya.

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhan!" Seru Ino pada Gaara yang bersikeras mengajaknya untuk berdoa bersama. Ino lelah dengan pria itu. Selama ini ia selalu sendiri dan merasa tidak bebas saat ada yang menemaninya seperti ini. Baginya, Gaara hanya menyulitkannya saja.

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku benci pendeta sepertimu!" Cari Ino pada Gaara yang terus saja mengikutinya. Meski terlihat dingin, Gaara sangat perhatian padanya meski Ino berkali mencacinya.

"Berdoalah sepenuh hatimu, maka Tuhan akan memberimu perlindungan."

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "perlindungan?" Ia menatap tajam Gaara dengan penuh amarah. "Kemana perginya Tuhan saat dunia ini hancur karena zombie?! Kemana Dia saat aku berjuang untuk bertahan hidup sendirian begini?!"

Ino menatap manik Gaara penuh benci. Tanpa berkata apapun, Gaara justru menatap lembut _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

.

 **Konoha, 1 Juli 2020**

Mereka berdua hampir saja mati karena serangan zombie.

Ino sangat kelelahan dan ketakutan. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Gaara juga kelelahan dan mencoba mengejar Ino yang kini berada lebih jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Kau tidak berguna! Kenapa kau tidak memakai pistol yang kuberikan padamu?" Ino benar-benar murka. Ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan pemuda merah bata itu sekeras apapun ia mencoba. Ketika mereka terjebak di antara sekawanan zombie, Ino melemparkan pistolnya pada Gaara namun Gaara tak memakainya. Membuat mereka lolos dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Gaara menatap Ino yang dipenuhi amarah, "aku tidak menembak."

"Dasar tidak berguna!" Rutuk Ino serasa kembali berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berusaha menyamakan langkah dengannya.

Ino sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri sedari kecil. Bahkan sejak ayahnya meninggal karena pertempuran antar mafia pun, ia sudah bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri meski luntang-lantung di jalan telebih saat wabah itu muncul, setidaknya ia sudah terlatih untuk bertahan hidup dengan apapun yang dia miliki saat itu. Ketika ia berada di zona aman, dia tidak pernah diperlakukan adil karena kurangnya persediaan untuk orang-orang yang mengungsi.

Bagi Ino, ia tidak percaya pada siapapun untuk terus bertahan hidup. Karena ia selalu sendiri sepanjang waktu.

"Kau tidak ada gunanya, kau hanya beban untukku!" Teriak Ino, "berhentilah mengikutiku!"

"Tuhan tidak bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis muda dalam situasi berbahaya seperti itu." Jawab Gaara tenang.

"Tidak ada lagi Tuhan! Katakan padaku di mana Tuhan?!"

Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu menatap Ino cukup lama sebelum menyentuhkan tangan di dada kirinya.

"Tuhan ada di sini. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

Ino berdecak mendengar penuturan Gaara yang menurutnya tak masuk akal itu.

.

 **Xxx, 20 Juli 2020**

Tiga hari lalu, mereka berdua kehujanan. Ino tumbang karena demam tinggi yang dideritanya. Alhasil Gaara dengan sabar mengurusnya. Pendeta muda itu memutar otak untuk mencari cara bagaimana caranya menyembuhkan Ino. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk memberikan semua persediaan makanannya pada Ino.

Demam tinggi yang diderita Ino membuatnya hampir pingsan dan sangat lemah. Gadis itu benar-benar takut terinfeksi. Meskipun selama ini ia selalu sendiri, saat bersama Gaara, ia merasa hidupnya sedikit berubah. Kini jauh di dalam hatinya, ia takut sendirian. Malam itu, ia mengenggam tangan Gaara erat dan bergumam, "jangan pergi."

Pemuda bertatto Ai itu membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Tuhan tidak akan membiarkanmu ataupun meninggalkanmu."

Ino tertawa mengejak, "kau selalu membawa-bawa nama Tuhan."

Ia menatap Gaara lurus-lurus sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "apakah kau akan meninggalkanku demi Tuhanmu itu?"

Gaara balik menatap Ino dengan tulus.

"Ino, aku tidak akan pernah meningalkanmu. Aku janji."

.

 **Xxx [Zona Aman], 25 Juli 2020**

Meskipun Ino sudah tidak demam lagi, ia masih lemah sehingga Gaara dengan susah payah mengendong Ino di punggungnya. Kini mereka sudah ada di zona aman.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sepertinya di sini aman." Ujar Gaara.

Sejak saat itu Ino menjadi ketergantungan pada Gaara. Sejujurnya Ino sudah menganggap Gaara seperti keluarganya sendiri tapi ia enggan mengakuinya. Walau demikian, Gaara sebenarnya merasa bahwa zona aman yang kali ini mereka singgahi tidak cukup aman. Ada perasaan mengganjal di benak Gaara saat mereka menginjakkan kaki mereka di sana.

.

 **Xxx [Zona Aman], 28 Juli 2020**

Ino ditangkap oleh sekumpulan orang yang tidak diduganya saat Gaara sedang pergi mencari makanan. Berhubung Ino masih sangat lemah saat itu, ia tak bisa melawan. Akhirnya ia ditangkap dan dikurung dalam penjara di sebuah gudang gelap dan lembab. Ia pun terkaget saat mendapati gadis yang lebih kecil darinya berada di sana.

Gadis kecil itu bernama Moegi, bocah malang itu bahkan terlihat benar-benar ketakutan sebelum Ino berada di sana bersamanya.

"Kita di mana? Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengurung kita di sini?" Tanya Ino sembari menggenggam tangan Moegi.

Moegi menangis, "mereka jahat! Mereka orang jahat!"

Ternyata orang-orang yang menangkap mereka adalah tentara militer yang bekerjasama dengan _gangster_ di zona aman itu. Sejak wabah zombie itu terjadi, semuanya menjadi lepas kendali. Sekawanan anarkis membunuh orang-orang yang berada di zona aman, menjarah persedian makanan, dan membuat semuanya berada dalam kekuasaan mereka.

"Pamanku menjualku pada mereka. Mereka bilang, mereka suka dengan perempuan muda." Moegi terisak. Ino mencelos mendengar penuturan gadis kecil itu, ia bahkan gemetar saat berbicara. Tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tertekan.

Meski demikian Ino berpikir, apakah semua ini terjadi karena kebetulan? Atau Gaara memang menjualnya untuk terus bertahan hidup?

.

 **Xxx [Zona Aman], 30 Juli 2020**

Sudah genap dua hari Ino terkurung di gudang itu bersama dengan Moegi. Gadis itu sekarang sudah berpikir bahwa Gaara memang menjualnya pada orang-orang jahat itu untuk bertahan hidup. Ino putus asa. Ia selalu hidup sendiri tanpa orang tuanya, orang-orang mencampakkannya, bahkan kini Gaara juga?

Kini Ino mengecap Gaara sebagai pendeta tak tahu diri. Gaara bisa saja sudah tahu mengenai zona aman ini dan sengaja membawa Ino untuk keuntungan pribadinya. Jika bukan untuk itu, lantas untuk apa? Untuk Tuhan? Bagi Ino tidak ada Tuhan sama sekali.

Gadis pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya, rahangnya mengeras.

Memang sejak awal tidak seharusnya ia mempercayai Gaara.

.

 **Xxx [Zona Aman], 31 Juli 2020**

Ino setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Gaara menghancurkan pintu gudang yang tertutup rapat itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Bagi Ino, meskipun Gaara terlihat seperti mafia, ia selalu berkata apapun mengenai Tuhan bahkan tidak mau menggunakan senjata apapun yang Ino berikan padanya bahkan enggan menyentuhnya barang sedikitpun. Ino juga belum pernah melihat pemuda itu berpenampilan layaknya mafia dan menenteng senjata seperti sekarang. Sungguh Ino benar-benar terkejut.

"Gaara ... Gaara? Apa itu benar-benar kau?" Sahut Ino tak percaya bahkan merasa dia berdelusi.

Gaara memakai kapak merah yang biasa Ino gunakan untuk menghancurkan jeruji penjara. Setelahnya, ia menyerahkan kembali kapak itu pada Ino.

"Kita dikepung, ayo ikuti aku. Kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Gaara sembari menuntun dua gadis itu keluar dari balik jeruji.

Sepeti mimpi, Ino kembali mengambil senjatanya, "Gaara ... bukankah kau menjualku pada mereka?"

" _Bullshit_. Aku sudah berjanji padamu tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Penuturan Gaara sukses membuat Ino menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Terimakasih, Gaara."

.

 **Xxx [Zona Aman], 1 Agustus 2020**

Setelah pertarungan sengit mereka dengan orang-orang jahat itu, mereka berhasil keluar dan melarikan diri dari zona aman. Ino bahkan terpana saat Gaara berhasil melumpuhkan orang-orang itu hanya dengan sekali tembak.

"Apa kau benar-benar seorang pendeta?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

Gaara tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia beritahu pada Ino mengenai masa lalunya. Pemuda berambut semerah darah itu merupakan pembunuh berdarah dingin di bawah perintah ayah Ino. Gaara sempat berpikir bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai pembunuh akan dia lakukan seumur hidup. Nyatanya, ia membunuh gadis kecil tak bersalah pada saat menjalankan misinya.

Gaara benar-benar menyesal. Ia bahkan semakin intens pergi ke gereja untuk menenangkan diri dan mengakui kesalahannya selama ini. Hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan memutuskan menjadi pendeta. Ketika ia bertemu Ino di balik reruntuhan malam itu, ia merasa melihat kembali gadis kecil yang dulu dibunuhnya. Ia sempat terkaget saat tahu bahwa Ino adalag puteri dari pemimpin kelompok mafia terbesar di sana yang memakai jasanya. Meskipun Ino berlaku kasar padanya, ia merasa bahwa ia harus selalu melindungi gadis itu, dan menganggap ia sebagai titipan Tuhan agar dapat dibimbing dan diberikan keselamatan oleh Tuhan.

Sebetulnya Gaara bersumpah untuk tidak membunuh lagi. Namun demi menyelamatkan Ino, ia mengingkari sumpahnya—membunuh orang-orang yang tidak punya hati, tidak berperikemanusiaan bahkan lebih nista dibandingkan zombie. Ia melakukan semua itu untuk Ino dan percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mengampuninya.

.

 **Xxx, 2 Agustus 2020**

Jauh dari zona aman yang kemarin mereka singgahi.

"Kita akan kemana sekarang?" Tanya Moegi yang menggenggam tangan Ino.

Ino menatap Gaara yang juga menatapya. Dunia sangat luas namun juga berbahaya. Banyak area yang dipenuhi zombie dan banyak juga yang dikuasai orang-orang yang lebih bejat dibanding zombie. Gaara tersenyum kala Ino menunggunya memberi jawaban pada Moegi.

Pendeta muda itu mengusap pelan kepala Moegi, "kita akan mencari zona aman lain."

"Tapi aku takut—"

Ya. Takut.

Akan ada banyak hal-hal berbahaya di luar sana ketika mereka berjalan mencari zona aman atau akan ada bahaya lain yang mengincar mereka di zona aman.

"Jangan takut, Moegi. Percayalah pada Tuhan. Tuhan bersama kita."

Ino tertawa mendengar Gaara, "Tuhan lagi."

Gaara menggeleng melihat tingkah Ino, "jangan ragukan kekuatan Tuhan, Ino."

Ino menoleh pada Gaara, "Gaara, jika tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Tuhan, apakah kau berjanji untuk terus bersama kami bagaimanapun juga?"

Gaara menatap _aquamarine_ Ino dalam-dalam. Ia merasa bahwa gadis itu kini sudah percaya padanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tulus dan menjawab, "aku bersumpah untuk itu, aku tidak akan mengkhianati kalian."

 **[Fin]**


End file.
